Contactless flash memory devices are being used in an increasing number of applications. For example, contactless flash memory devices are often employed in credit card transactions, electronic cash transactions, computer security applications, incentive programs involving the tracking of customer loyalty, and government identification applications.
One prior art contactless memory device is a passive radio frequency identification (RFID) tag. The RFID memory tag is a read only device and includes a memory microchip coupled to an inductive antenna. The RFID memory tag is powered by an RF field that is established between an RFID reader and the RFID memory device. Once the RFID memory tag is powered, the RFID reader retrieves the data stored on the RFID memory tag via a contactless communication channel and passes the retrieved data to a host device, such as for example a computer. The data stored in an RFID memory tag is typically platform dependent. As a result the data stored in an RFID memory tag cannot be accessed by different programs operating on different platforms. Furthermore, two or more RFID memory tags cannot be aggregated to store a single data file.
Another prior art contactless memory device is a contactless smart card. The contactless smart card is a near field communication device that includes a controller, a flash memory microchip, and an inductive antenna. The smart card flash memory microchip offers limited non-volatile and reprogrammable storage. The contactless smart card is also powered by the RF field that is established between a smart card reader/writer and the contactless smart card when the contactless smart card is positioned within range of the smart card reader/writer. The contactless smart card must also be maintained within range of the smart card reader/writer during read and/or write operations. The data stored in a contactless smart card is also typically platform dependent and the data stored in a contactless smart card cannot be accessed by different programs operating on different platforms. Furthermore, two or more contactless smart cards cannot be linked together to store a single data file.
Thus what is needed is a method and system for managing data stored on contactless flash memory device that seeks to overcome one or more of the challenges and/or obstacles described above.